Across the nation, and indeed the world, the energy content of this household waste is enormous; for example, for each person in the U.S. this municipal solid waste can be converted to produce roughly 6 kWh of electricity per person per day. This is really very significant, when one considers that the average person in the U.S. consumes about 7 kWh per person per day.
There have not been any new appliances for single family or small multiple family residents to convert their household waste into useful recyclables and/or energy. The closest appliance has been the garbage compactor. Typical suppliers of such appliances include G.E., DeLonghi, Kenmore, Sears, Honeywell, Beoan, KitchenAid, Whirlpool, and others. Compactors have not been successful since garbage pickup costs are not reduced significantly by reducing the volume of the garbage. The cost of pickup of one can is the same regardless of the volume of the residential garbage in the can. Also, there are many operational problems: special and hard-to-locate compactor bags, consumable carbon filters that have to be replaced in order to avoid serious odor problems, frequent jammed rams from bottles, cans, and bulky waste not placed in the center of the load that can jam the drawer, leaking bags from punctures from sharps within the garbage spilling out disgustingly odiferous bio-hazardous liquids, and the necessity to use the compactor regularly and to remove the bags to avoid rotting garbage left in the unit, and the like. Further, the compactor does not produce energy or heat; instead it consumes energy.
There is a need for a household appliance that can eliminate a major portion of household waste and convert the waste into useful recyclables and/or energy.